


Mądre rady mądrzejszego Guthriego

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Smoking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Lucas Guthrie nie zastaje swojego brata w domu, więc rozmawia z bratankiem. A raczej zostaje przez niego pouczony.
Kudos: 2





	Mądre rady mądrzejszego Guthriego

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo podobało mi się X-Force 96 więc napisałam to

-Hej Sammy-powiedział wujek Lucas gdy Sam otworzył mu drzwi-Gdzie twój tata?  
-W kopalni. Opiekuję się mamusią gdy go nie ma.-uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Lucas pogładził go po głowie tak samo uśmiechnięty. Chłopak był bardziej odpowiedzialny niż on sam.  
-Kiedy wróci?-znalazł w kieszeni kurtki zapalniczkę  
-Niedługo. Chcesz pooglądać moje książki o fizyce zanim wróci?-Sam rozpromienił się i otworzył drzwi szerzej  
-Niestety twój wujek jest za głupi. Raczej zostanę tutaj i poczekam na Tylera.-znalazł jointa w drugiej kieszeni  
-Wątpię, żeby to była prawda. Po prostu jesteś leniwy.-powiedział z serca, bez żadnej zgryźliwości.  
-Jezu. Brzmisz jak moja wychowawczyni.-wyjął jointa i zapalił go.  
-Nie można wzywać imienia Pana Boga na daremno.  
-Tak, jasne. Chcesz?-wyciągnął do niego drigiego jointa  
-To nielegalne i niebezpieczne. Powinieneś je wyrzucić albo powiem tacie i on na ciebie nakrzyczy.  
-Dobrze już, dobrze. Idź pomóc mamie.  
Gdy Sam poszedł zgasił jointa i schował do kieszeni. Skończy go jeśli poczucie winy przestanie go dręczyć. Ten mały dokona wielkich rzeczy. Ale największą z nich będzie ewentualne nawrócenie go.


End file.
